A Day at the Water Park
by 1Directioner2199
Summary: On a day where even the sun is sweating, all Gravity 5 wants is to get wet. The best way to do that is of course to go to a water park. Between brothers, flat tires and heart stopping rides, will Zander ever find time to tell Stevie about his feelings.


**A Day at the Water Park**

**A new story that I've been working on, I got the idea after a drunk guy tried to pick me up in a water park. I'm not sure if I like this story but make sure to tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to rock or Rapids water park.**

**Zander's P.O.V**

It's so hot! Stevie yelled out throwing her head back lying on the band room couch kicking her feet up on Kevin's lap.

"Stevie get off me I'm hot!" Kevin said pushing her legs off.

"Well so am I can't you see the sweat leaking off my body." She said putting her legs back on his lap.

He pushed her legs off again and got up and sat on the chair instead.

"This is why I like sitting with Zander best." she mumbled while closing her eyes and trying to cool down.

"Thanks baby I like sitting with you too." I said as I winked at her jokingly and giving her a smile that most girls except Stevie wouldn't be able to resist.

''Zander." She said in a warning tone

"Sorry." I muttered "baby." I said with a triumphant smirk.

She soon shut me up after giving me a punch in the arm.

"Owww! that hurt." I whined "Good." she said

"Hellooooooo!" said a sing-songy voice that can only be Kacey. "Hey Kacey." We all said.

I noticed that Kacey's skin was dry, her face wasn't greasy. How the heck wasn't she sweating? I guess Nelson noticed the sweating issue too since he dragged himself towards Kacey, and basically threw himself at her feeling her skin. "You're not sweating? How are you not sweating? Kevin and I are wearing ice cube boxers and we're still sweating." He questioned. His face lit up as he yelled out "Oh my God are you wearing ice cube panties?" Soon Kevin got up to high five Nelson but not before saying "Whoo even girls are wearing ice cube underwear. 'Icewear'! Notebook!" they exclaimed "Icewear?" I questioned. "Ice underwear. Pfft." They said if it was the most obvious thing ever

"Ok can we stop talking about underwear." I said

I'm not sweating because it's gross and ladies should not sweat.'' Kacey said. We all looked at Stevie sprawled on the couch, half passed out sweating her eyes out. "Erm well proper ladies anyway." Kacey continued. "I have a patented method to avoid sweating." She explained. "Oh really what is it." I asked slightly amused. "Observe."

"Andy!" She screamed out ringing an irritating little bell. Soon Andy Bartlet walked into the room sweating even more then Stevie, pushing a huge wheelbarrow with various items inside. Kacey snapped her fingers and Andy spritzed her with a bedazzled pink spray he wiped her with a pink towel and pulled out a silver miniature fan and dried her off. Kacey was such a perf.

"Kacey promised me a date with Stevie; if I help keep her from sweating." Andy exclaimed with a weird smile on his face. "What!" Stevie yelled jumping up off the couch and started walking towards our direction. **(A/N even though there is only One Direction ;) 3) **"Kacey I never agreed to that." Stevie said angrily. "Just go with it." Kacey said under her breath. "Anyway Andy leave us we have official band stuff to talk about." Kacey said pushing Andy out the door. "Bye my Steviepoo." Andy said blowing an air kiss to Stevie and doing failing flirtatious wink. I can't help but feel a little jealous. What am I saying, I'm jealous… of Andy Bartlet? Because he hit on my girl! Did I just call Stevie**―** my best friend, my girl? I don't like Stevie. She's my best friend. But we have so much in common and she's obviously beautiful but if we break up it can jeopardize our whole friendship. "Zander did you hear what Kacey said." Stevie asked breaking me out of my thoughts. "What, no can you say it again.'' I asked giving her an apologetic smile.

"Since it's so hot and clearly we can't stay here I was thinking we can go to a water park or something." She said.

"Kacey that's a great idea I know a great park that my brothers used to take me too when I was younger." Stevie added. "Ok so we should probably call our parents and ask them." I said knowing my mom would kill me if I didn't tell her where I was going. I dialled my mom's cell number and waited until she answered.

**(Zander**, his mom)

**Hey mom, so Gravity 5 and I are planning to go to Rapids water park since it's really hot out can I go?**

Sure sweetie, is Stevie going?

**Yea probably why?**

Tell her I say hi, and this is your chance you should ask her out.

**Mom I don't like Stevie, where would you even hear that.**

Thin walls sweetie, thin walls.

**Bye mom**

Bye be safe.

**End of phone call**

My mom's a freak. Stevie is over at my house a lot so they're pretty close. "My mom said I can go." I told the rest of the band. "So ours" Gravity 5 said. We all started planning the transportation. Until Nelson interrupted us.

"Guys can Grace come." Nelson asked shyly. "Sure but only if you have to asks her out today." Kacey said smugly

"Fine." he grumbled.

We later planned that we'd take Grace's 7 seater Range Rover and Nelson would drive. We needed to get our bathing suits so we all split up. Kacey and Grace went together, Kevin and Nelson went together. And that left me with Stevie.

We went into my car and headed towards Stevie's house first.

**Stevie's P.O.V **

We drove in comfortable silence. Zander looked deep in thought and it looked like something was really bothering him. I couldn't help but think he looked really cute when he's concentrating. I know, I know having a crush on your best friend is like suicide but I couldn't help it. When I was with Zander I felt like nothing exists except us. It's like I can say anything around Zander and no matter what it is it always makes sense. But he'd never fall for someone like me. He liked girls who wore skirts and high heels, I wore jeans and combat boots. I'll never be his type, that's why no one knows about my crush not even Kacey.

I realized we were heading into my neighbourhood, if my brothers saw me with Zander they'd go nuts. Every time Zander comes over (which is a lot) I've managed to keep my brothers from seeing him. But now they were playing basketball in the driveway.

"Um Z, you might want to stay in the car, I'll get my bathing suit and meet you back here."I said trying to sound as normal as possible. He opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw the look in my eye he backed down. "Fine." he reluctantly agreed. "Thanks a bunch Z." I said I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I saw the surprised look on his face and ran out of the car and into my room. Why did I do that.?

**Zander's P.O.V**

Why did she do that? I touched the spot where she kissed me and sighed happily. Maybe I really do love her. Love? Do I love her? Do I even like her

**Bang Bang Bang **

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard banging on my window. I looked out and I saw 4 guys all around 20, glaring at me. "What the hell." I opened the door stepping out of the car. I barely had time to breath before one of the guys demanded to know who I am. "Zander" I said kind of scared. "What do you want with Stevie." Another of the guys asked. Then it clicked these are Stevie's brothers. These are the wimpy loser brothers that she can beat up? They all looked like professional fighters who work out 24/7. "I'm her friend, we just stopped here to pick up her bathing suit." I explained. "Whoa, whoa whoa. You're going somewhere… with my sister… in bathing suits?" He asked. "Well yea, but it's not what it looks like, we're just friends." I lied. The last brother was just about to make a threat until Stevie barged out of the house.

"Matthew, Luke, Jonah, James! What are you doing." She yelled. "We're just teaching this little grunt muffin** (shout out if you can guess my reference.) **to keep his hands off our little sister." Luke said poking my chest. "We are just friends and I think I can handle myself." Stevie said pushing them all out of the way and getting in the car. I tried to do the same but I was pulled back by Jonah and James. They shoved me into a corner, they all crossed their arms over their chest. "Listen we're not blind, we can see you like Stevie." Matthew said smirking.

"Um no I don't we are um just um friends." I stuttered. "Is it that obvious." I sighed giving up. "Yup." said Jonah.

We heard a honk coming from car, Stevie was getting impatient. "Well you better go; take care of her." James said

The rest nodded approvingly.

I walked away smiling that I got their approval now all I need is to tell Stevie. My mission today is to make Stevie fall in love with me.


End file.
